goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Girls
This article is about the book series, Goddess Girls. You may be looking for the four main protagonists of the series. Goddess Girls is a series of children's books written by Joan Holub and Suzanne Williams, published by Simon & Schuster under the Aladdin imprint. The books are based on Greek mythology and depict the younger generation of the Olympian pantheon as privileged tween students attending Mount Olympus Academy (MOA) to develop their divine skills. Characters The series focuses on four primary characters – Athena, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Artemis — as a diverse group of loyal friends. Athena is noted for her intelligence, Persephone is mysterious and kind, Artemis is bold and strong, and Aphrodite is "effortlessly beautiful". Joan Holub writes about Athena and Artemis, Suzanne Williams about Persephone and Aphrodite. Zeus is represented as the Principal of the Academy, and many other gods, including Hades, Poseidon, and Ares, appear in the series. Pandora, Medusa and Heracles appear as mortal characters in the series. The series includes deities and characters from other mythological traditions as visitors to the Academy. About the Authors Suzanne Williams is the author of over fifty books for children, including the Goddess Girls series, the Heroes in Training series, and the award-winning picture book Library Lil (illustrated by Steven Kellogg). She lives outside Seattle, Washington, and is online at Suzanne-Williams.com. Joan Holub is an author of books for children. Among her many works, the most widely available is Breakout at the Bug Lab (2001), held by over 1200 WorldCat Libraries. Together, Joan and Suzanne write the Goddess Girls, Heroes in Training, and Grimmtastic Girls series. Books # Athena The Brain (April 6, 2010) # Persephone The Phony (April 12, 2010) # Aphrodite The Beauty (April 12, 2010) # Artemis The Brave (December 7, 2010) # Athena The Wise (April 5, 2011) # Aphrodite The Diva (August 12, 2011) # Artemis The Loyal (December 6, 2011) # Medusa The Mean (April 3, 2012) # Pandora The Curious (December 4, 2012) # Pheme The Gossip (April 12, 2013) # Persephone The Daring (August 6, 2013) # Cassandra The Lucky (December 3, 2013) # Athena The Proud (April 5, 2014) # Iris The Colorful (August 5, 2014) # Aphrodite The Fair (December 2, 2014) # Medusa The Rich (April 28, 2015) # Amphitrite The Bubbly (August 18, 2015) # Hestia The Invisible (December 1, 2015) # Echo The Copycat (April 26, 2016) # Calliope The Muse (August 9, 2016) # Pallas The Pal (December 6, 2016) # Nyx The Mysterious (April 4, 2017) # Medea The Enchantress (December 5, 2017) # Eos The Lighthearted (December 4, 2018) Special: The Girl Games (July 10, 2012) Gallery Athena_The_Brain.jpeg|link=Athena The Brain Persephone_The_Phony.jpeg|link=Persephone The Phony Aphrodite_The_Beauty.jpeg|link=Aphrodite The Beauty Artemis_The_Brave.jpeg|link=Artemis The Brave Athena_The_Wise.jpeg|link=Athena The Wise Aphrodite_The_Diva.jpeg|link=Aphrodite The Diva Artemis_The_Loyal.png|link=Artemis The Loyal The_Girl_Games.jpeg|link=The Girl Games Medusa_The_Mean.jpeg||link=Medusa The Mean Pandora_The_Curious.jpeg|link=Pandora The Curious Pheme_The_Gossip.jpeg|link=Pheme The Gossip Persephone_The_Daring.png|link=Persephone The Daring Cassandra_The_Lucky.jpeg|link=Cassandra The Lucky Athena_The_Proud.jpeg|link=Athena The Proud Iris_The_Colorful.jpg|link=Iris The Colorful Aphrodite_The_Fair.jpeg|link=Aphrodite The Fair Medusa_The_Rich.jpeg|link=Medusa The Rich Amphitrite_The_Bubbly.jpg|link=Amphitrite The Bubbly Hestia_The_Invisible.jpg|link=Hestia The Invisible Echo_The_Copycat.jpg|link=Echo The Copycat Calliope_The_Muse.jpg|link=Calliope The Muse Pallas_The_Pal.jpg|link=Pallas The Pal Nyx_The_Mysterious.jpg|link=Nyx The Mysterious Medea_The_Enchantress.jpg|link=Medea The Enchantress Eos_The_Lighthearted.jpg|link=Eos The Lighthearted Category:Series